


Danganronpa V3: College Harmony

by komaedasdivorcelawyer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedasdivorcelawyer/pseuds/komaedasdivorcelawyer
Summary: What would happen when the cast of v3 (plus some extras from the other games) goes to the same college. Love? Probably. Stress? Most likely. Chaos? Definitely. (Warning - contains profane language)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	1. Applebees & New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing characters that are in character so forgive me pls

“Jesus fucking Christ, how much longer can this shift last?” Ibuki yawned as she put her head on the counter. 

“Hey, it’s okay, we only have an hour left!” Sayaka squeezed the normally upbeat Ibuki’s shoulders with a grin.

“I got a new song idea for when we get back to the apartment!” Ibuki jumped up, remembering all of a sudden.

“Oooh!” Kaede placed her hands together pleased. Ibuki began tapping out the beat subconsciously on the bakery case. Sayaka heard and began quietly singing a few notes in harmony. Kaede hummed an idea for a piano part gently. After a bit, the girls giggled and jumped a bit. 

“So should we order dinner tonight?” Sayaka played with the hem of her apron. 

“Hell yea! It’s Friday after all!” Ibuki pumped a fist in the air. 

“Applebee’s?” Kaede suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

“Ooo, we haven’t been there in a bit!” Sayaka commented. Ibuki grinned and pulled out the jar.

“Oh god, not the straw jar!” Kaede rolled her eyes playfully. They each took a straw and Kaede ended up with the short straw. “Dammit…” She mumbled. 

“Hah!” Ibuki put the jar back on it’s shelf. 

“Shift’s over!” Sayaka exclaimed as the clock hit 7:00 pm. The 3 girls eagerly clocked out, and Kaede started shutting down all the machines. After she finished up, they began to walk home. 

“Are you excited to go to Applebee’s and see that hot waitress?” Ibuki put her arm around Kaede’s shoulder. Kaede shrugged her off.

“What? It’s not like anything’s going to come of it?” Kaede sighed. Ibuki grinned.

“I’m coming with you, and you’re gonna get her number!” Ibuki high-fived Sayaka.

“Fine, but she’s probably not single,” Kaede rolled her eyes. The girls ordered their food before Ibuki grabbed Kaede’s arm and ran to her car. 

“Can I at least change first?” Kaede pulled off her apron. Ibuki looked at Kaede’s outfit. A white jean skirt and a pink sweater with a triangle cut out at the top.

“You look fine!” Ibuki pulled Kaede into the car.

“I’m driving, you drive like a thousand year old blind dog.” Kaede went into the driver's seat.

“Bitch-” Ibuki crossed her arms before laughing. Sayaka waved at the two before they left.

“Why did you want to come with me?” Kaede asked, making a turn onto the highway. 

“Because you’re a pussy, and I want you to shoot your shot.” Ibuki kicked her seat the furthest back it could go.

“Hey!” Kaede pretended to be offended. She parked in the Applebee’s parking lot. Before leaving the car, Kaede took her hair down from the bun she had it in. She fixed her hair before getting her purse from the back. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Hi, welcome to Applebee’s!” A blue-haired girl adjusted her circle glasses up on her nose. 

“Hi, we’re here to pick up an order. It should be under Akamatsu.” Kaede said to the girl. 

“Okay!” The girl looked past Kaede to see Ibuki. “Oh my gosh, hi Ibuki!”

“Tsumugi? Holy crap, hi! I haven’t seen you since graduation!” Ibuki moved forward to hug Tsumugi. “Are you going to Hope’s Peak University too?” Ibuki asked after they broke. 

“Yeah! I hope we have some classes together!” She smiled before she was about to go back to get their order.

“Wait a second, so my girl Kaede here thinks that one pink haired waitress who cusses like a sailor is really cute and wants to get her number.” Ibuki nudged Kaede, who turned a shade of pink. 

“Oh, Miu? You’re in luck! She’s on break right now!” Tsumugi smirked before going to the back to retrieve the girls food and Miu. Before she retrieved the food, she poked her head in the break room. Miu was sitting there, on her phone.

“Hey, Mugi, the fuck’s up?” Miu put down her phone.

“There’s a cute girl up front who wants your number!” Tsumugi answered in a sing-song voice. 

“You fuckin with me?” Miu sat up.

“Nope! I need to get her and her friend’s food, but you need to come with me!” Tsumugi pulled Miu up by her arm.

“Ow, you bitch, I’m coming!” Miu pulled her arm away from Tsumugi. Tsumugi picked up their food on the way out of the kitchen. After a short trip across the restaurant, they were back up at the front. Kaede’s eyes widened slightly.

“H-hi!” Kaede gave a small wave, shaking a bit.

“Hey, you uh- wanted my number?” Miu stood in front of her, kind of awkwardly. This was out of character for the normally loud, brash, girl. Kaede took a deep breath.  _ You got this, Kaede! _

“Yep!” Kaede gave her a smile.

“Okay, bitch, hand me your phone.” Kaede raised an eyebrow at Miu’s words before passing over her phone. Miu typed in her number and gave herself a contact name before handing it back. Kaede stifled a laugh at the name.  _ Hot Bitch _ . 

“Can I have yours so I can put my number in?” Miu offered Kaede her phone and Kaede entered her number, and thought for a minute before entering a name.

“Pfft,” Miu laughed at the name. “Cute Ass Motherfucker, really?” She kept laughing. Kaede just shrugged.

“Anyways, we should probably get back to the apartment before our food gets cold.” Ibuki elbowed Kaede. 

“Jeez, okay.” Kaede rolled her eyes.

“I get off at 11:30, call me at midnight,” Miu winked. 

“Okay! Talk to you tonight!” Kaede waved as her and Ibuki walked out.

“You better be awake,” Ibuki glanced at Kaede.

“Yeah, I’m worried about that too…” Kaede sighed before getting in the car.


	2. Lunch With A Spaceman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rlly said: have some Saimota, as a treat, to myself-  
> Also there's a vaguely steamy makeout scene in a flashback so uh implied Saimatsu?

Kaede took another sip of her coffee before checking the time.  _ 11:57 _ . It’s almost time. She ran a comb through her hair and straightened her pink hoodie up on her shoulders. By the time she was finished, it was midnight and she called Miu.

“Hey!” Kaede exclaimed when Miu picked up.

“Sup bitch, can we Facetime? I prefer that shit.” Miu asked.

“Sure!” Kaede clicked on the Facetime button. Miu’s face appeared on screen, her hair tied up with some of her hair falling next to her head. Her room was dark, only lit up by some coloured lights that Kaede could see adorning the wall behind Miu. 

“Hey cutie,” Miu flirted, causing Kaede to blush. Kaede inhaled quickly.

“Hey, hottie.” Kaede flirted back. Miu was flustered but took it. They sat in an awkward silence for a bit before Kaede broke it. “So, what are you majoring in?” She asked, chewing on the end of her nail.

“Computer engineering...let me guess, something music related?” Miu asked, biting on the strings from her hoodie. 

“How did you know?” Kaede’s slightly flirty undertones were lost; she was legitimately confused. 

“Well, you’re friends with Mioda, from what I’ve heard, she loves that shit.” Miu answered, clicking her tongue.

“Yeah...she does,” Kaede raised an eyebrow. 

“So, easy conclusion, dumbass,” Miu shrugged. Kaede didn’t really mind the insults. She could tell from Miu’s tone that she didn’t mean them. 

“Hey, M!” Kaede heard a voice off to the side.

“What the fuck do you want, Kaz?” Miu asked, only slightly annoyed.

“Who are you talkin to?” The voice, clearly more on the masculine side, was louder. Kaede assumed this man, Kaz assumedly, had entered this room. 

“A girl,” Miu shrugged. 

“Oooooo,” The guy sat down next to Miu. He had medium length pink hair tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing a muscle shirt, but Kaede couldn’t see his pants. He put an arm around Miu’s shoulder. “Damn, you’re cute.” The guy winked. Miu elbowed him.

“He’s gay, ignore him. That’s Kazuichi, or Kaz, my annoying ass roommate. Well, one of my annoying ass roommates. Mugi can be annoying sometimes.” Miu playfully shoved Kazuichi off.

“What about Gundham?” Kazuichi asked, confused.

“Gundham’s chill, you two are just fuckin annoying.” Miu began to crack up, showing that she was joking. Kazuichi sighed and elbowed her.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to your phone sex.” He joked.

“Kaz, fuck off.” Miu flipped him off. ‘Sorry about him.”

“No, he’s funny. I like him.” Kaede shrugged.

“You should see his boyfriend...his total opposite.” Miu chuckled a little. “This dude’s emo as hell.” Kaede chuckled, picturing the pairing. The girls continued to chat until early in the morning. Kaede even fell asleep on the phone.

-~+~-

“Kaede!” Sayaka knocked on her friend’s door. Kaede remained asleep. Sayaka entered, seeing the two girls asleep on the phone. “Awww.” Sayaka smiled before leaving. 

“She asleep?” Ibuki asked, looking over at Sayaka from the toaster.

“Yep, she and Miu fell asleep on Facetime.” Sayaka laughed a bit. Ibuki smirked.

“Knew that’d be good for Kae,” Ibuki jumped as her Poptart finished. She reached into the toaster and burned her finger. “Ow, fuck!” Ibuki yelled.

“Are you okay?” Sayaka rushed to her friend’s side. Kaede shot out of her room.

“Ibuki! What happened?” She was slightly panicked. Ibuki was already running water over her finger.

“Ah, nothing, just accidentally burned myself on the toaster again.” Ibuki shrugged. 

“Ibuki, stop doing that! You’re going to make me sick with worry!” Kaede grabbed her arm. 

“Will do,” Ibuki saluted Kaede. Kaede sighed, feigning annoyance, before her phone rang. She jumped slightly. 

“Is it Miuuuuuu?” Sayaka moved next to Kaede. “Oh.” She backed off when she saw it was Shuichi calling.

“Hey, Shu!” Kaede answered the phone with her normal cheery disposition. 

_ “Hey, Kaede. We haven’t hung out in a week; do you want to go get ice cream?” _ Shuichi asked, his tone nervous as always.

“Sure! Can I bring Miu?” Kaede asked.

_ “That gir-” _

“Yes, that girl I was talking about.” Kaede cut him off.

_ “Ah...sure...I mean I don’t want to be a third wheel or anything but that’s fine I guess.” _ Shuichi stuttered a bit at the end. Kaede went quiet, a devious smile spread across her face.  _ “What...NO!”  _ Shuichi had already realized what she was about to propose.  _ “I’m NOT asking Kaito out.”  _

“Shu, he likes you. Just go for it!” Kaede was back in her room, collapsed on her bed.

_ “Ugh...fine…”  _ Shuichi gave a heavy sigh, knowing it was probably about time.  _ “But you’re helping me!” _

“Of course, would I abandon my best friend in his time of need?” Shuichi gave a simple laugh before agreeing to meet Kaede at her, Sayaka, and Ibuki’s apartment. After 10 minutes, he’d arrived. He knocked and Ibuki answered.

“Hey, Shuichi!” Sayaka hugged him after she opened the door.

“H-hey, Sayaka! What’s with the hug?” Shuichi asked nervously.

“Oh, I just haven’t seen you in a few weeks!” Sayaka exclaimed before letting go. “Kaede’s in her room.” Shuichi nodded.

“Saihara!” Ibuki yelled over her shoulder from the couch, and Shuichi crossed the room to give her a fist bump. He then entered Kaede’s room. Kaede was sitting cross-legged on her bed, and she patted next to her gently. He sat, and they simply looked at each other for a second.

“Remember when we kissed?” Kaede asked.

“Yeah…” Shuichi answered. It was a party in junior year in high school. They were both high on adrenaline when Kaede pushed him into a closet. They both remembered the emotions and the actions. Kaede could almost feel them as the memories came flooding back.  **The passion. The feeling of Shuichi’s arms resting on her shoulders after he figured out where to put them. It was a good feeling at the time.**

“That was weird.” Kaede chuckled after re-living it in her mind.

“Yeah,” Shuichi agreed, also laughing. 

“So, here’s what we’re going to do.” Kaede sat up. “You’re going to call Kaito, and you’re going to ask him out.”

“That’s it?” Shuichi asked. “Not like that'll be easy…” Shuichi rethought his words.

“But I’m going to make sure you do it!” Kaede grabbed Shuichi’s phone, quickly opening it before Shuichi could react. He tried to take his phone back, but Kaede had already leaped across the room and into her closet. She closed it with alarming speed. She found Kaito’s contact and called him.

_ “Hey sidekick!” Kaito exclaimed from the other end. _

“Oh, it’s Kaede! I just have Shu’s phone right now.” Kaede answered.

_ “Oh, hey Kaede! How’ve you been?” _ Kaito didn’t ask why Kaede had Shuichi’s phone, or why she even called him the first place/

“Good! Working a lot, but good! Anyways Shuichi wants to talk to you so I’m going to hand the phone over to Shuichi. Kaede opened her closet and wordlessly handed the phone to Shuichi.

“H-hey, Kaito…” Shuichi stuttered out.

“Shuichi! Hey buddy! What’s got ya so nervous?” Kaito asked.

“Oh uhm...do you want to get lunch with me? Kaede and one of her friends will be there too.” Shuichi asked.

“Guess we’re going to lunch now…” Kaede mumbled.

“Sure! I don’t know why that got you so worked up? We’re friends, Shuichi! You can ask me that kind of stuff!” Kaito still remained upbeat.

“As-as like a date…” Shuichi clarified, face beet red.

“Oh…” Kaito trailed off and went silent. Both Kaede and Shuichi’s faces fell.

“I’m sorry...it doesn’t have to be a date. I’m sorry for asking.” Shuichi rubbed his temple, clearly anxiety-ridden.

“No. It’s okay…” Kaito’s voice was quieter now. “I-I’d love to go on a date with you, Shuichi Saihara.” Kaede smiled, and Shuichi almost melted to the floor.

“O-okay!” Shuichi was practically glowing.

“When do you want to meet?” Kaito asked.

“1:30?” Shuichi asked, checking his watch for the time. It was 11:00 am.

“Sounds good. See you then!” Shuichi could feel the warming smile in Kaito’s words. He hung and Shuichi collapsed onto the floor.

“That...just happened.” He was clearly giddy. Kaede gave a small giggle. 

“Okay, so I texted Miu, and she’s free for lunch. We’re sitting at separate tables though. You two are having a real ass date.” Kaede pointed at him.

“Okay...should we go to my place so you can help me get ready?” Shuichi asked. 

“Of course, but let me get my clothes together first.” Kaede pulled out a backpack and began packing it.

“This is going to be interesting,” Shuichi sighed, still overjoyed.


	3. The Panera Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a fun one to write

Kaede and Shuichi arrived at Shuichi’s apartment with Kaede already dressed. She only had to do her makeup. “Kaede!” Rantaro looked over his shoulder and saw the two. “How’ve you been, dude?” he asked.

“Rantaro! Good, how about you?” Kaede ran towards the couch where he and Korekiyo were sitting. “Hey, Kiyo!”

“Hello, Miss. Akamatsu…” Kiyo put his head on Rantaro’s shoulder.

“I’m good! Me and Kiyo just got back from vacation.” Rantaro played with a strand of Kiyo’s hair that came loose from it’s bun. 

“Oh, awesome! Well…” Kaede went next to Shuichi, grabbing his shoulders, “ Someone has a date with a certain astronaut today.”

“Dude, seriously?” Rantaro sat up. “That’s awesome!” Mukuro emerged from her room because of the comotion.

“Shuichi got a date? Wow, wasn’t expecting that.” She chuckled slightly.

“Mukuro!” Kaede hugged the soldier, who froze up before hugging her back. 

“Hey, Kaede. How’s Sayaka?” After a few seconds, she continued. “And Ibuki.”

“Ibuki’s doing great. Sayaka’s alright but she’s been a bit off recently…” Kaede trailed off. She turned to Shuichi. “Shu, I’ll meet you in your room. I’d like to talk with Mukuro in private real quick.” Shuichi nodded. Kaede and Mukuro entered Mukuro’s room. It was dimly lit and small so both girls had to sit on Mukuro’s bed.

“She’s been off?” Mukuro asked.

“She misses you. It’s driving her insane, and she just regrets breaking up with you so badly.” Kaede looked down.

“I…” Mukuro swallowed. “I miss her too. I miss her so much…” she shook her head.

“Maybe...call her. Give it another shot.” Kaede gave her a weak smile. Mukuro nodded before pulling out her phone. Kaede squeezed Mukuro’s shoulders before getting up and leaving the room. Before going to Shuichi’s room, she knocked on Mikan’s door gently.

“It’s open…” Mikan’s meek voice came from inside the room. Kaede softly opened the door. “Kaede!” Mikan stood up to give Kaede a hug. “I’ve missed you!” Mikan pressed her face into Kaede’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you too, Mikan!” Kaede cheerfully hugged her back. 

“What are you doing here? Or are you just hanging out?” Mikan asked.

“Oh! Shuichi finally asked out Kaito,” Mikan’s eyes widened, “so I’m here to help him get ready! I also have a date today so…” Kaede turned a bit pink.

“Really?” Mikan smiled, wanting to hear more.

“Yeah! With a girl who works at Applebee’s! Apparently Ibuki,” Mikan blushed at the mention of Ibuki’s name, “went to school with her? She knew one of her roommates! Her name is Miu.” 

  
“Well, enjoy your date!” Mikan smiled as Kaede began to leave, making sure to not close Mikan’s door too quickly. 

“Okay, what do you need me to do?” Kaede asked. 

“I don’t know!” Shuichi fell back on his bed. 

“Well, go get dressed. You have an hour and a half left.” Kaede shrugged.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Shuichi sat up before leaving. Kaede simply just sat at Shuichi’s desk and took out her small mirror. She began to do her makeup, and she was almost done by the time Shuichi reentered. His hair was still a bit wet. Kaede, after finishing up, turned around in Shuichi’s swivel chair.

“Okay, let’s pick out what you’re going to wear.” Kaede stood up and walked to Shuichi’s closet. She immediately pulled out a pair of gray skinny jeans and threw them behind her. Shuichi barely caught them, and put them on his bed.

“Don’t throw stuff behind you, Kae. You know I can’t catch for shit.” Shuichi laughed a little. 

“Gotcha,” Kaede kept going through his closet, before pulling out a cropped black turtleneck, smirking.

“No.” Shuichi immediately shot her down.

“Okay,” Kaede didn’t want to force him to do anything so she kept searching. Eventually, she found a white button up, and a black-and-white polka dot sweater. 

“That’ll work.” Shuichi gave a shrug before gathering his clothes to go change in the bathroom. A few minutes later, she heard Mukuro say:

“You look like an e-boy. But it works for you.” 

“Heh, thanks.” Shuichi laughed a little. He reentered the room, and Kaede clapped a few times.

“Lookin’ good, Shu!” She checked her watch. “Oh, we should head out.” Kaede shot up as she spoke. The two grabbed their things and rushed out. 

“Have fun!” Mikan called out, hearing their footsteps.

“Thank you, Mikan!” Kaede answered. They were out the door a few seconds later. They arrived at the restaurant, a Panera, at 1:25.

“Do you think he’s already here?” Shuichi asked, nervously. 

“I don’t think, just go get a table. I see Miu over there.” The vulgar blonde waved at Kaede, smirking.

“Okay, well have fun.” Shuichi’s voice was shaking.

“Hey, it’ll go well.” Kaede gave Shuichi a quick hug before skipping over to the booth Miu was sitting at. 

“Hey, bitch.” Miu winked at her. “Who’s the twink lookin ass?” Miu gestured towards Shuichi, who was awkwardly sitting at a table. Kaede giggled at her description.

“Shuichi, my best friend. He asked one of his other friends out on a date today.” Kaede explained as she started to sit down.

“Ah, tall, purple haired, guy?” Miu asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“He just walked in.” Miu nodded towards the door. Kaito had entered, and Kaede clapped a hand over her mouth before she burst out laughing. He was wearing a suit. Shuichi was resisting the urge to laugh as well.

“Hey, Shuichi.” He casually sat down.

“Hey, Kaito. Why are you wearing a suit?” Shuichi’s amusement emerged as he spoke.

“This is a date, isn’t it?” Kaito asked.

“Yeah, but we’re at a Panera. You don’t need to dress up.” Shuichi explained.

“Oh...sorry.” Kaito looked away awkwardly.

“No, it’s fine. You look really nice.” Shuichi scratched behind his neck.

“Heh, you too...you look really handsome.” Kaito blushed as he complimented the other boy. Shuichi practically turned bright red.

“Me? No…” Shuichi eyes cast downwards.

“You are, Shuichi Saihara.” Kaito laughed a little as Shuichi hid his face in his hands, blushing even harder.

“Awww.” Kaede smirked as she watched. “Anyways.” Kaede turned around. “How’ve you been since we last talked?”

“Alright, accidentally walked in on Kaz and Gundham making out in the bathroom. Again.” Miu answered.

“Is that a recurring thing?” Kaede began laughing.

“They do it every week, I swear. Me and Mugi ask them to keep it in their room but they don’t fuckin listen.” Miu explained, then jumped at the buzzer going off. Kaede instinctively put her hand on Miu’s. Miu immediately relaxed, and smiled. “I’ll go get our food.” Miu said after a few seconds, lifting Kaede’s hand to kiss it gently. 

“Okay!” Kaede felt her cheeks heat up. Miu returned soon with their food. “Do you want to stay at my apartment tonight?” 

“Yeah, that’d be sick as hell!” Miu grinned while starting to eat her mac n cheese. Kaede was about to start eating when her phone rang.

“Oh, can I take this?” Kaede asked, causing Miu to nod. Kaede went to the bathroom before accepting. “Hey, Sonia. What’s up?” 

_ “Kaede! Oh, I was curious if I could stay at your apartment for a bit?” _

“Of course! I’ve known you since we were kids; I’m sure my roommates won’t mind either.”

_ “Thanks, Kaede! I’ll be there tomorrow morning. Goodbye!” _ Sonia hung up, and Kaede went back to Miu.

“Who was that?” Miu asked.

“A childhood friend; she needs to stay at my apartment for a bit.” Kaede replied while shooting out a quick text to Sayaka and Ibuki. 

“Oh, nice.” Miu speared some lettuce on her fork. They kept talking for a couple more hours before Kaede said:

“Are you about ready to leave?”

“Yep, I can drive you to your apartment.” Miu added.

“Good, Shuichi’s the one that drove here.” Kaede laughed. The girls stood up, and Kaede grabbed Miu’s hand. Miu blushed but didn’t pull away. “My roommates will probably ambush you, they’re crazy.”

“I remember Mioda; she’s a fuckin wildcard.” Miu shook her head while getting into the driver’s seat.

**-=+=-**

“That was fun,” Kaito said as they sat on Shuichi’s bed.

“Yeah,” Shuichi tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Was this just out of pity?” He asked a few seconds later.

“No, why would it be?” Confusedly, Kaito sat cross-legged to sit in front of Shuichi.

“Because you don’t reciprocate my feelings…” Shuichi pulled his sweater sleeves over his hands.

“Who says that...not me.” Before Shuichi could react, Kaito caressed Shuichi’s cheek with his hand. “Shuichi Saihara,” Shuichi smiled hearing Kaito say his name. He placed his hand on top of Kaito’s. “I have liked you since sophomore year.” Kaito looked away before Shuichi said something.

“Kaito.” Shuichi was practically whispering at this point. Kaito turned back, and Shuichi swallowed his anxieties. He kissed Kaito, pulling him in by his chin. Kaito kissed him back, pulling the slightly smaller boy onto his lap. They were startled by a knock at his door.

“Hey, Shuichi,” Rantaro opened the door, seeing the scene unfolding in front of him. Shuichi and Kaito both turned red. “Anyways, have you seen Mukuro?” He asked.

“No, why?” Shuichi asked, still on Kaito’s lap.

“She’s gone, not answering her phone at all.” Rantaro’s typical calmness was gone, replaced by worry.

“Oh, maybe it has something to do with what Kaede talked to her about earlier. I’ll call Kaede.” Shuichi got off Kaito’s lap to get his phone off his nightstand.

**-=+=-**

“Okay, I think they’re both home right now.” Kaede said as her and Miu walked up the stairs to her apartment. Kaede turned the doorknob; it was unlocked. “Uh…” Kaede stopped dead in her tracks. Mukuro and Sayaka were kissing very passionately on the couch. “Hey, Sayaka…Mukuro.” Kaede said, and the two broke. Embarrassment was practically painted on their faces. “Well, Miu and I are going to go to my room. Glad you guys made up…” Kaede took Miu’s hand and practically pulled her to her room. Kaede’s phone rang and she immediately picked it up.

_ “Hey, Kae, do you happen to know where Mukuro is?”  _ Shuichi asked. The two girls looked at each other and began to laugh a little.

“Yeah...she’s here. She and Sayaka made up.” Kaede didn’t explain further.

  
_ “...Ah, well glad to know she’s okay.”  _ Shuichi answered. _ “Well I can hear Miu laughing in the background so I’ll leave you two be. See you, Kae.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito rlly said yes homo doe


	4. It's Gonna Be A Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vic write something that isn't kaemiu or saimota challenge

“Now,” Kaito turned to Shuichi after Rantaro left.

“What does this make us?” Shuichi asked, nervously playing with his fingers. Kaito took both his hands.

“Whatever you want us to be, Shuichi.” Kaito answered.

“I need a few days to think about that.” Shuichi looked away. “Sorry.”

“Hey,” Kaito put a hand under his chin and tilted Shuichi’s head up. “Don’t apologize.” He hugged the other boy, putting his toned arms around Shuichi’s smaller frame. He kissed Shuichi’s head gently. 

“Thank you, Kaito.” They sat there for a few minutes before Shuichi’s phone vibrated. He grabbed it and read the message.

**kae**

_Sonia came to town & her flight came in early. We’re gonna have a party tonight. You can invite people too. _

okay, cya later

_See you! 😘_

“Who do you want to invite?” Kaito asked, as he was reading over Shuichi’s shoulder. 

“Maki. Hmm, maybe Kyoko, and the Naegi siblings? Oh and Togami since he and Makoto are attached at the hip.” Shuichi rattled off names and Kaito texted them all.

“Okay, well I’m gonna head home so I can,” Kaito stood up, looking down at his suit, “change.” Shuichi chuckled.

“I’ll see you at the party then.” Shuichi stood up as well. He looked up at Kaito. “Can I kiss you again?” He asked nervously. Kaito laughed.

“You don’t need to ask, sidekick.” Shuichi went on his toes to kiss Kaito. It was a short, yet sweet kiss. Kaito hugged him before leaving his room, waving as he went.

**-=+=-**

Kaede and Miu were getting ready for the party in Kaede’s room. Miu had stopped back at her place to get some good party clothes. 

“Ah, shit. Do you have extra mascara?” Miu asked.

“Mhm!” Kaede handed a bottle over her shoulder. 

“Thanks, babe.” Miu said without a second thought. Kaede froze. _Did she just call everyone babe?_ She shook it off. After she finished getting ready, she turned to face Miu. She had on a low cut band shirt that laced up and a skirt that **really** hugged her curves. Kaede couldn’t help but blush. “What? You gettin aroused or something?” Miu winked at her.

“N-no!” Kaede denied.

“But you want a piece of this,” Miu crossed her arms.

“M-maybe.” Kaede looked away. “It’s just that...I really like you. You’re funny and smart and just gorgeous. I-“ Miu cut her off by cupping Kaede’s cheeks in her hands.

“Can I kiss you?” Miu suddenly became a lot more shy. Kaede didn’t mind.

“Yes.” Miu leaned in, and Kaede melted into the kiss. She pulled Miu close by her waist, and they only stopped when a knock startled them. 

“Come in!” Kaede called out, moving beside Miu.

“Hey,” Mukuro opened the door. “Sonia’s here.” Kaede practically shot out the door and into the living room. 

“Sonny!” Kaede hugged Sonia tight. “I missed you so much!” 

“I missed you too, Kae!” Sonia squeezed her tight. The girls caught up enthusiastically while Miu watched, smiling. Sayaka walked up next to Miu.

“Hey.” Sayaka said to Miu while watching the girls reminisce. 

“Hm?” Miu glanced towards Sayaka.

“Just wanted to get to know, since you’ll be sticking around.” Sayaka shrugged.

“Oh, so that’s your fucking game…” Miu mumbled, but Sayaka heard her and chuckled.

“Yeah...well you already know Ibuki.” Sayaka commented.

“Yep, I know Mioda. Went to school with her.” Miu looked back towards Kaede and Sonia.

“Well-” Sayaka was cut off by Kaede pulling Miu over to her by the wrist.

“This is my friend, Miu,” Kaede told Sonia before putting her hand around Miu’s waist.

“Friend…” Sonia chuckled, eyeing her hand.

“Okay, we’re a little more than friends.” Kaede explained and Sonia understood. A knock at the door made them all jump. Ibuki jumped up and answered the door. It was Shuichi and all of his roommates. Mikan’s face flushed a light pink at Ibuki’s appearance.

“Miki!” Ibuki pulled the nursing student into the apartment and hugged her. “You look great!” Ibuki looked at her outfit. Mikan’s face flushed further. Rantaro and Korekiyo casually entered the apartment, hands interlocked. “Aye! Kiyo and Taro!” Ibuki fistbumped Rantaro and nodded at Korekiyo, who nodded back. 

“Hey, Ibuki.” Rantaro high-fived her after the fistbump.

“You look good, Shu!” Kaede called over to Shuichi before talking to Sonia again. Soon, a lot more people had arrived. This included all of Miu’s roommates, Kirumi, Celestia, Makoto, and Byakuya. Tenko, Angie, and Himiko had arrived a few minutes after.

**-=+=-**

Kyoko, Maki, and Kaito were the last to arrive. Maki entered, but quickly stopped in her tracks. _Shit_. Someone absolutely stunning caught her eye. The girl turned her head, her blonde curls falling behind her. She smiled and waved. Maki waved back, albeit a bit awkwardly. _Oh God…_ Maki just continued further into the apartment, trying to find Kaito. 

“Maki!” Kaede waved the brunette over. She was with the blonde girl. Maki maintained a mostly stoic appearance, despite losing it on the inside. She sighed and crossed the now darkened apartment to where Kaede and the blonde were standing. 

“Hey Kaede,” Maki looked at her hands. 

“This is Sonia, my friend from childhood.” Kaede gestured towards the blonde. _So that was her name…_

“Hi there!” Sonia reached out her hand. Maki shook it.

“It’s great to meet you,” Maki gave a small smile. Sonia’s hand was far warmer than hers. 

“It’s amazing to meet you too,” Sonia put her other hand on Maki’s.

“Well, I’m going to go find Kaito.” Maki smiled and walked away. “But we can talk more later.” Maki didn’t even process the words until they were out of her mouth.

**-=+=-**

“Can we talk, Kaito?” Shuichi asked, grabbing Kaito’s hands.

“Of course,” They started to walk to the bathroom.

“Hey you two!” Kaede caught up to them.

“Hey Kaede!” Kaito gave the pianist a high five.

“Actually, uh, Kae, I wanted to talk to Kaito for a second.” Shuichi started to pull Kaito towards the bathroom. Kaede remembered something Miu had said before.

“Hold on.” Kaede leaned around the corner and called Miu over. Miu walked over. “Have you seen Kazuichi and Gundham recently.”

“Fuck, don’t think so.” Miu shrugged, before noticing that Shuichi was trying to pull Kaito into the bathroom. “Hold on, shitheads.” She squeezed passed the couple and slammed her fist on the door. “Get out, you gay fucks!” The door opened slowly. Kazuichi and Gundham embarrassingly left the bathroom.

“Thanks,” Shuichi nodded at Miu.

“Anytime, those asshats do it all the time.” Miu laughed before leaving the two be, Kaede following her.

“Okay, so what did you want to talk about?” Kaito asked, leaning up against his sink with his back to it. Shuichi was shaking a little.

“I-” He looked away, fidgeting with his hands. “Uhm.” He cleared his throat. “Do you?” He stopped, putting his face in his hands. Kaito laughed a little at the blushing boy in front of him.

“It’s okay, Shuichi. If you don’t want this, that’s okay.” Kaito put a hand on his shoulder. Shuichi fidgeted more aggressively.

“But, but I do want it… I just don’t know how to say…” Shuichi put his head on the bathroom wall. 

“Hey,” Kaito took Shuichi’s hands, rubbing them with his thumbs to comfort him. “It’s okay,” Kaito gently put his forehead on Shuichi’s. Shuichi tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Kaito’s, still holding his hands. Kaito broke the kiss, pulling Shuichi into a tight hug.

“B-boyfriend? Please? Uh shit I-” Shuichi stopped; he was at a loss for words. Kaito tried to muffle his laughter but failed. “Sorry!” Shuichi shrunk back. 

“No, no,” Kaito hesitated. _Would he react poorly to this?_ He shook off his doubt. “Babe…” Shuichi’s eyes widened, and a smile spread across his face. He started crying a little. “Are you okay?” Kaito put his hand on Shuichi’s cheek. He nodded, still crying.

“Yes, I’m just in shock.” Shuichi was still smiling. He went to the mirror and started to wipe away his tears and clean up his face. Kaito stood behind him.

“Do you mind if I?” Kaito motioned to show what he was asking about. Shuichi laughed quietly before nodding. Kaito wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “You’re so handsome.” Kaito said, looking away. Shuichi kept smiling as he finished cleaning up his tears.

“Okay, let’s go.” Shuichi took Kaito’s hand. They exited the bathroom to go back into the party.


End file.
